im in love with my child hood friend
by name95349
Summary: When Rin enters in true cross academy he sees his childhood friend there and dose he fall for her
1. Chapter 1

just** a masage**

* * *

**HI EVERYONE YOU MAY KNOW ME IM VANE ILL DELEAT ONE STORY AND MAKE A NEW ONE THE STORY IM DELETING IS CALLEDI HAVE NO TITLE IM HAPPY IM GOING TO DELET IT BECAUSE YHAT STORY CUNFUSED ME AND A CUPLE OF POEPLE AND AND **

**TODAY I MIGHT UPDATE •∆•**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WELL **

**NO ITS A **

**SUPRISE**

**BYE **

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE**

**RIN-Were am i**

**MATO- Hi there **

**RIN-Umm hi **

**MATO-...VANNEEEEE!**

**ME-LETS BEGIN**

* * *

RIN POV

when i enter true cross i look around and i notic a girl she cant be "Rinn"She yelled as she hug me "Who are you"i ask "Its me mato i miss you rin"mato said "I do remember you remember when i made you brownies"I said "Ahh there were good yumm"mato said "So what your doing here"Mato said "Umm you wouldent belive me well im training to become an exorcist"i said mao said "...me to but im 4 years higher than you." she smiled "Maybe you can help me on exorcism."i said

* * *

**HI IM RUNNING OUT OF BATERY GTG BYE BYE **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI IM ON MY LAPTOP SO HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**RIN POV**

As me and mato were walking to 1st period talking about how are we and what we are doing i tolled her that my father died and she said shes sorry for my losts been a long time since i've seen here she has long black hair it reach to her waist pale skin not so pale and blue eyes "Whats the matter rin-ku"Mato said with a grin "N-nothing mato-chan"i said "Oh were here rin"mato said and we began to go to class mato helps me on me work so we exchange numbers and text all the time but not in class or in excorsim classes i come over and notice she has a cat and she said its name is ron(A/N Now im using some parts if ypu know that your parts of your story is here im sorry just making up as i go 1 from Silver blade wing and 1 from pink flames are terrifying sorry gomenasi)which turned into a black panther i jump holy cow i thought "Hi rin-ku"mato said just visiting you i said

* * *

**MATO POV**

When rin visits me my familiar gets angry he jumps i gigle "Ron ku come now" i said as my cat comes "Hi rin-ku what are you doing here?"i said "Oh im just visiting you"rin said i smiled as i hug my pather that now turned in to a cat i said come and sit next to me rin i turn on the t.v. and we wach anime i hug rin i can also remember rin when we were in kindergrden'no im not im not a demon'rin yells ' i dont think your a demon all that matters is thet your a person and you have a family' said a girl as i hug rin behind them as a prist saw eveything he smiled and cmae up to us when he pats me and rin on the head and said we are both a cute cuple i backaway with a blush 'end of flashback all i was a dream rin stared at me with a grin he was using his chest as a pillow for me to rest i blush"Ohh someone is blushing"rin said "HEY!'I said HE lafst


	4. Chapter 4

**HI so i was playing bioshock 1-2 and im also downloading brs the game (yayyyyy!) i had an idea so we will have an oc **

**and her name is Amy (just go with it i didnt know what name to put her) and she also falls for rin but she is evil and tries to make mato hate rin •∆• sooo here we goo**

**i alwas lose trake of everything .**

* * *

NO POV

As rin and mato were in class a new student came "Class this is Amy Patts "said the teacher Amy had the uniform her hair had a ponytail blue hair the pony tail reach to her shoulder everyone said she was cute and rin to also calls her cute she gets angry because rin calls amy cute but she hides her anger. Amy comes up to mato "Hi there im Amy Patts its a plusure to met you "said amy but mato ignor quickly puts her earphones just to ignor slaps matos phone and it hits to the ground "DON'T YOU DARE IGNOR ME!"Amy yelled every one saw amy yelled at mato both of them began to glare at eachother "Leave me alone you freak"Mato said "What did you just call me your the goth freak"Amy said befor walking smirk in victory she didnt mind the name calling so she grab her phone and at but the bell rung she sigh

* * *

MATOS POV

I began to hate Amy when i sat with Rin i smiled at rin rin pat my head with a smile.I felt Amy glare but i ignor her when school was over i waited for rin to walk home i resived a text from rin "Hey mato i cant walk home with you because me and Amy are doing a project sorry" so i walk alone Shiemi said to me becarful on the futur someone might take your love ones away. I look up and i sigh then rin said again he is busy for 2 weeks later rin walks with me but i look down "Something wrong?"Rin ask i shoke my head no i listen to music Whn Amy came "Heey guys!"Amy said i walk ahead "I dont whant to be with this girl"I said when i whent to my dorm i hit my pillow 'I HATE YOU AMY PATTS'i yelled in my mind Rin came over."Matooo lets wache a movie together "rin said i scream "OKAY ILL MAKE THE POPCORN!" when we were waching the movie it was 9:30 i fell asleep rin again put me on his chest as a pillow

'Ahh the good old times one time rin made me eggs for breakfast ever since my family died i lived alone till one time fugimonto took me in because he knew my parents and known me as a baby but me and Rin were seperated my aunt took me away i evan remember making a pinkiy promis that the first person to ever get a kiss from a different person will get punch in the gut ' i woke up in my room a note was in my room 'Dear Mato if i didnt get home i might if goten in truble so oh and ...umm dont forget pinky promiss DONT KISS A GUY AND I WONT KISS A GIRL, sinseraly Rin.o

'Aww he remembers ' it was a sterday i wore shorts and a tank top and convers i knok on rins dorm '

* * *

**OPPS CLIFHANGER WELL BYE BYE SEE YOU TOMARROW MAYBE!**


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE HOW'S IT GOING FINE ME TO OK SO I GOT IN TRUBLE LOST MY PS3 (my mom SAID PICK WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE AWAY. FROM YOU )I REPILED PS3 I WISPER TO MY BROTHER WHICH I HARDLY USE

* * *

MATOS POV

As i knoc on rins dorm Yukio comes out "Hey Yukio can i talk to rin please?"Isaid he was staring at me for a wile " Your Mato right Rins old friend"i nod "Ill tell him your here."i nod again he opens the door "Your not going to ...you know what mean right "he said i blush "What no im not ."I said he left Rin comes out with regualer clouths "Heyy Mato-Chan what are your doing here?"Rin ask i said " I just whanted to see you and ummm...i was...wandering ...if you whant to go to the movies with me...?"i said "Are you asking me on a-"but i cut him off "Shhh no should know "i said "Sure mato i would like to go to the movies with you" I smiled yayyy! i yelled

**LATER AT THE MOVIES **

Rin and I were waching sckary movie 1 Me and rin had a good time but we never kiss i notice someting from rin he has pointy ears and sharp teeth "Rin why do have sharp teeth and pointy ears "i ask wisper and when the movie finish we were at a park "...Mato im a half breed demon in the son of satan"Rin said "Oh and im hatsune miku'' i said he look serius "Your not jokeing "i said she shok his head i back away a little "Oh my god"I said "Yeah you dont like deamos dont you huhh"rin said "Thats not what i meant "i said Rin notice my tone in my voice i was geting angry at rin for thinking that."Lie i bet you dont like demons dont you Mato!''rin yelled at me for no reson i didnt not say anything

"You lier Amy told me that you dont like demons she said you evan hate haveing me as a friend!"Rin yelled at me "I did not say any of that i would never say that to you Rin. And you know what im out of here what a waste of time I thout you can trust me as a friend and you began to delive in amy bye."I said i left after the first block i began to cry **IM SORRY IM SORRY RIN '**I thought then a person was in front of me with two snow cones then i saw rins blue eyes "...Mato what i did was wrong can you ever forgive me" Rin said i nod he smile "Now lets eat the snow cone " i smile back at rin .Ive goten a chance to know a little more about rin so at my place hit him with a pillow and we had a pillow fight me and rin had a good time as we stared at each other on the ground i smile he pat my head "Hey whant to know something Mato'' rin said i nod "I aways like you more than a friend"Rin said my heart ship a beat.

"I always like you to more than a friend " i said as our face were almost close then our lips met after the kiss i said "we broke our promiss" rin just smile rin held my hand rin said " I whant to be with you but i need to go." i saw the time "Good bye rin "I said

* * *

RIN POV

Ever since that kiss Mato and me have deen realy close I cant talk my eyes off of her mato was now my officeal girlfriend im also teaching her how to swim she shows me how to do some of my work

* * *

**SORRY GUYS IM BUSY TODAY BYE BYE ∆ ∆ cd = • • =**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi there sorry it took me a long YU I like chapter 17 ^^ so cute **

**me: *smiles big***

**rin: whats wrong with her**

**mato: she's excited because she got a book 2 for violin **

**me : hey im the only 7th grader in beginning orcesta**

**me: shhhhhhh!BTW ive been thinking of a brs and ane just pertened true cross was a school is a boys school then mato come but chages her name to mateo(its a Spanish name I think) and she weres a hoodie over her head as she walks "oi new kid come here" a voice said...TADA! this idea came form a dream.**

**yu please don't stop on the story a fateful meeting its really good **

* * *

Rin pov

I got punch in the gut hard by mato because of our promise and I gave her a playful punch we both smile today I brout her a gift a teddy bear for her birthday and a dimond braclet "Nissan whats that "Yukio ask "its a gift for mato she is turning 17" I said with a smile yukio just shrugs and leaves when I came to matos dorm she was outside with her cat sees me as I walk twords stares at me as she runs up to me and hugs me and gives me a peck on the check "Hey happy birthday Mato-san!" i said "R-Rin you remember"she said with a snuggle close to me as we talk to each other as to me drom all the exorcist we their "happy birth day" everyone said I see matos eyes widen

* * *

Mato pov

My eyes widen I was shocked Yukio hands me a gift "Sorry I forgot it was your birthday "yukio said I gave him a glare. my cake was a cookie cake (ANalways whated that) with a blue bow "WOW! I've always wanted a cake like this "I said rin saw me looking at the cake after the cake now was the gift shiemi gave me a necklace with a star dimon shape and her familiar gave me a black rose(A/N the black roce actaly excist) shima gave me ...panties "serius dude are you kidding me"i said he laughs weird bon gives me a pair of earrings and izumo gives me clouse and shoes and shura gives me BEER "Umm sorry but I don't drink "I said so she gives me a big bear hug as a giftRin gives me a teady bear and a dimond braclet. After the party I come close to rin and kiss him "thank you "I said. Then we walk to the mall and began to look at things I put on a pretty black dress "wow you look hot in that dress"rin said I blush light pink "well your always hamson "I said with a smirk~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**RIN:we are sorry but Vanessa it doing a National History Day or (NHD) she said she is required to do it**

**MATO:she also said she is going to update the storys soon **

**ME:nya! its true im doing a project (im going to fine the person who made the nhd and kill em )-_- well bye bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! WELL IM ALLMOST FINISH FEW MORE WORDS AND DONE IMMA MAKE THIS LONG AS POSSIBLE-_-**

* * *

**AMY POV**

i'll make sure rin will be mine I thought as I see rin and mato holding hands and getting a snuggling together but ill make sure ill have him and make mato kurio mrisable rin will be mine! as I keep eating my food I also heard Yukio is going on a mission for 5 weeks that will be a chance to make my move I smirk.

* * *

**MATO POV**

I don't know why but I felt amy is waching me but I make sure she will stay away from rin so im at my dorm me and rin I leaned on the wall he leaned to his forhead was on mine his hand touch my hip and we blush (A/N ahh im blushing to^^) we began to kiss/make out (A/N ...don't ask why im making this part got it) later I stared at rin on we were on the couch after the make out I laied on rins chest his hand was on my head I fell Yukio was on a mission no exorcist class for 5 weeks

* * *

**RIN POV**

After we make out I notice mato was on my chest and I had my hand was on her head

* * *

**NYA NYA NYA NEYAN CAAATTTT! BYE BYE ITS A LITTLE LATE I PLEGE AND PROMISS ILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER TOMARROW!**

**ME : CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**RIN : OH ON HERE SHE GOSE AGAIN!**

**MATO : ...HAHAHAHAHA**

**ME : SHUT IT OR ILL HAVE THIS STORY RATED M AND YOULL GET IT MATO&RIN**

**RIN & MATO : OHHH NNOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS I FINALLY FINISH MY HOMEWORK promise is a promise**

* * *

**RIN POV**

I notice that Amy always stares at me one day she whispered _'You'll be mine Rin' _she weired and she scares me "Umm Rin whats the matter" my dear girlfriend mato ask "Oh no my love "I said with a whisper she blush with a smile then Amy pushed mato and she hit the floor ''Hey Rin~~ I was woundering if you what to go with the dance with me "Amy said "Umm sorry Amy-san but im going with Mato"i said with a smile she pouted and walk away (A/N I was thinking about the same personality from a fateful meeting were that girl wants rin to go with her to the festible) Mato stands up she has a cut on her forhead small red blood falls and lands on her right eye ...make that she is bleeding a lot. OH GOD! ''...Mato u ok"she just nods and sits next to me she wipes blood off her head "it will just heal don't worry" she just said (A/N my teacher dress up as this artist holy cow she was just weird ex oh im not Mrs. Fort im blah blah chreepy I just have no words)

* * *

**MATO POV**

Rin ask me to the dance I just had no words and a big smile appered at my face

* * *

**AAHHH SORRY IM REALY BUSY SORRY**

**ME : I HATE YOU NHD!**

**NHD : WELL SORRY FOR YOU YOUR REQUIRED TO DO IT**

**ME : WHEN I FINISH WITH YOU NHD ILL UPDATE ALL MY STORYS**


	9. a letter

**DEAR, FANFIC READERS**

**I'LL BE BUSY FOR A CUPPLE OF DAYS I AM SORRY NO STORYS AND WHAT TO KNOW WERE IM GETING THE WIFI AT SCHOOL I HAVE LITTLE TIME ON THE WIFI SORRY WONT BE UPDATING FOR A CUPPLE OF DAYS I HOPE MY WIFI AT HOME WORKS SOON**

** FROM VANESSA .F.**

**p.s. happy b-day star**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI IM DONE WITH NHD but no wifi at home**

* * *

**NO POV**

As rin was in his room doing his homework someone blind folded him (A/N do you know who she is?) "Mato is that you?" rin ask he heard a Amy thought 'heres a chance to make my move and I just called mato so when she comes she will see me and rin' Amy smirk so she was on top of rin but rin was blind Amy was kissing rin the door open reveling Mato her eyes widen"R-R-Rin?" Mato said with a very trmbling voice RIn took off the blind fold "Mato-ku" rin said he was shocked Amy was ontop of him and Mato saw everything Mato ran became to chase Mato she hid in an ally and began to cry "NO NO NO!"mato said she cried so much she pass out when she woke up she was in her dorm room she look around and notice Rin was their he woke up "Mato" rin said when he got close to her she slapped him in the face."Leave me alome go away!" Mato yelled "No!I'm no leaving without explain you what happened" Rin yelled so Mato began to run away but before mato could rach the door rin takle her "Ow! Rin that hurt!''mato said "sorry"rin said but he look down "Look mato when Amy blind folded me i thought it was you'' rin said "Lies...All you say are always lies" mato said Rin was shocked on what she said

* * *

**RIN POV**

Mato thinks i'm lieing but why she leaves ''Oh wait this is my dorm YOU leave''Mato said ''Fine'' I yelled 'oh boy i thought this is bad really bad'i thought i herd a small sinff if someone was holding tears "leave Rin!" mato growled soumening her panther I gulp but Ron puress at me he likes me I guese so I left as I walk to my dorm Amy was still there "I've been waiting for you Rin" Amy said "GOaway Amy!"i yelled "Ok ok but if you need me call me" amy winked and left 'Whats the matter Rin?'kuro ask "MAto broke up with me" isaid tears apere my face.

* * *

**MATO POV**

'_WHy WHY!'_ I repeated in my I cried **THE NEXT DAY **As first period began Amy was next to would talk to her to! THIS BULL! But should I belive in him again?

* * *

**SORRY BUT IM DONE AND IM BUSY**

MATO: Wahhh rin hates me

rin : mato hates me

ME: mahahaha!

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

NO POV

Its been 1 year since they brokup Mato was now the best student in true cross and very silent and Rin was just the same old one day Rin resived a letter that said 'Meet me at the roof after school we need to talk' from unknown so rin whent and Mato got the same letter

* * *

Mato pov

As I go up the roof i notice the door was open and rin was there so i turned and was about to leave when Amy closed the door "...Rin,Mato i want to aplogize for what i did i didnt mean to make you guys get seperated it just i was juelus and that made me feel selfish please mato,rin please get back together'' Amy pleaded she was actaly cryng ''Amy can you leave mato and me alone i need to talk to her '' rin said and she nods and leaves "Hey so umm do you wan't to talk at a cafe" rin said I was silent and I nod an okay "Great meet me at Le Café at 6 P.M." and he left I began to cry 'he finaly talk to after a long time' I thought with a smile. **LATER** as we were talking (well mostly rin)he grab my hand and did a small smile a''I'm sorry Mato" rin said "N-no its my fult for not beliving you"I said I felt very bad for not believing him small tears apperd in my face I cover my face Rin said "Shhh don't cry''i just nod. He takes me to the movies and his arm was around my shoulder then he took me to my dorm I don't know what happen next when I woukup I was siting down and rin slept on my legs

* * *

RIN POV

Mato forgave me for 1 year we were separated and we are now together as I talk about getting together she agree 'YES!' I yelled in my mind later I fell asleep on matos legs MY DREAM- I look around and I see a girl she look exactly like mato "Mato I yelled she turned aroud "Who are you?'' she ask "Aren't you Mato?'' I said she giggled "i'm black*rock shooter i'm Mato otherselve'' "Dose she know this ?"I ask "yup I met her when she was 13 and we have been friends now" and I wook up mato stared at me "You've met her right" she said "Yeah I met black rock shooter''


End file.
